


We are not so different

by Sleepysheepz



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Ghost Chara (Undertale), Monster Frisk (Undertale), Nice Chara (Undertale), Nonbinary Frisk (Undertale), Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Possessed Frisk (Undertale), Tags May Change, frisk is a monster, frisk monster, frisk non-human, frisk's nonhuman, half monster frisk, human souls undertale, possessed by the other kids that die
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-04
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-01-22 17:50:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21306110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sleepysheepz/pseuds/Sleepysheepz
Summary: sorry for it being short.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	1. Chapter 1

Two silhouettes stand part away, as one turns its head to side to face the light that came from the windows, to show a child with an uninterested face, as if they were bored.

They slitty open their mouth and sign and begin to mumble something, as they slowly turned their head towards them.

“why?”

The silent echoes in the room, as the child tilted their to head as to say “ it doesn’t matter ”, but they still answer him anyway, as the inhaled;

“ ** To make all ..of you to pay …** ”

As they said these words the other figure stiffens as if they weren’t expecting an answer from the kid, then they lower their head showing two empty eyes sockets in the light, and slowly their right eye glowing;

“ For what?! We show you kindness and yet you kill us, for  **no reason** !”

When they say that, the child begins to giggle.

“ **Heh heh n..no hheh..rea…son?** ”

The giggling became a mad laugh, like they heard a best joke in their life; and the room temperatures felt sweltering hot all suddenly, when the other figure was about ask, the child once tries to contain their laughter they begin to speak,

“ **I … ha..ve..th..em..** ”

As the child tilted head to the other side to where they are back in the shadows their giggles deceased back to a small voice. 

“ What ? ”

“ **… rea..son…s** ”

Two bright red lights priced through shadows, as then the room temperatures drastically change again but this time the room became freeze cold, as the figure begin to shake as they looked at their eyes.

“ An..d what are they ? ”

As the child takes a breath as if thinking of telling them the answer, instead they ask a question?

“ **… do..you…think..you are above… cons..equence? ** ”

When they look towards the figure step back,

“ Wh.. at do me-“

“ **THE CONSEQUENCE OF YOUR ACTIONS ! ** ”

The child screamed as multiple voices could be heard through the halls.

“ **LET SEE MONSTERS THAT SUPPOSEDLY ARE THE KINDNESS BEINGS IN THIS WORLD, WOULD RIPPED AND SHRED BROKEN DEFENSELESS CHILDREN FOR THEIR SOUL SO YOUR KIND CAN BE FREE BUT TO KEEP US HERE, YOUR KIND KEEP ON ENDLESSLY TORTURING US, SO OUR SOULS CAN STAY OUT IN THE WORLD WE DEPARTED** ** !** ”

Light hit the child's face once again but their eyes were wide open showing their red eyes but they were glossed over tall tale signs that they were about to cry.

**“** **…and all that time we just wanted to feel safe and LOVE** ** ! ** ”

When they did black goop fell out of their eyes, while many different colors appeared within their eyes and it look like they were fighting with the child.

“  **and yet** ** … heh” **

Child cut themselves and wiped their black tears away, and when they did, one color shine brightly  **red ** piercing through the darkness. 

“  **and I was there beginning when they fell ..confused and scared…..their fear woke me up and I tried to calm them down but …** ”

When they spoke again it was clear and not jumbled with different voices like before, the child's eyes slowly drift towards the entrance behind the figure before them.

**“they couldn’t hear nor see me at all and for some reason I somehow latch myself to them …. and so I was with them every step way ..Until they were no more** ” 

The child closes their eyes and take inhales a breath, but when they open their eyes again they’re eyes weren’t shining as brightly, looking at the figure before them.

“  **But then this child here”** ,

The kid gestures to themselves and slowly lowers their head to their hands.

“  **Appear like the other, and so like the others before them I thought they can’t see me, so I stay silent and distance myself from them like I did with the three children before them.** ”

The child clenches their empty hand to point their knuckles turned white then releasing it as they stare at their knife, with a sad expression but slowly a smile appeared on their face.

**“ But unlike** **the others** **this one could see and hear me **“

Then the child's smile disappears into a frown as if thinking, then look up at the figured in front of them.

“  **Comedian do you know their names?** ”

  
  
  



	2. Chapter 2

As the question echoed throughout the golden halls where they stood before the child, trying to figure out what just happen, their eyes went black and took a deep breath as the child's expression just few moments ago came in mind it was strange.

“ then who are you… really? because if you aren't frisk”

The child just looks at them for a bit and shakes their head and turns towards the lights, they close their eyes.

“ **I was abandoned, lost and forgotten,** **like those after me, but unlike those after me, I found a loving family that accepts me for my flaws… and at that moment I felt something…. I felt love..**“ 

As the child spoke with bliss, their appearance changed, their skin faded far golden brown to white as on their cheeks become rosy pink and their hair slowly shift to a light shade of brown, but in the light made look golden brown.

“  **I thought I was dreaming and then I was fine for never waking, but dreams don’t last** ”.

The pendent started to glow a deep crimson red as their clothes begin to change into a lime green shirt with a yellow striped around the stomach and the knife that once was covered in rust was now glowing like the pendent.

“  **Someone in the royal court was getting impatient and tried to kill me, to get my soul, so they can cross the barrier to get more souls.** ”

Black stream fell down the child's face.

“ **But of course they weren’t only ones, others were also getting impatient, so after the first attempt many more followed after until I couldn’t leave the palace** .”

Slowly they opened their eyes, shining bright red, but surprisingly they weren’t showing any life in them when they turned their head towards the figure.

“  **But at least I had love, but those who came after me didn’t, instead of finding love, they were subjugated to more violence and loneliness, and so instead they found L.O.V.E. in the undergrounds** ”.

The child slowly raises their knife at the figure before them; as the temperature rose once more, but an icy feeling went down both of their backs.

“ ** And those that came after me are still suffering like never before and unable to rest......** ”

The figure’s eyes begin to glow like before but inside their uncertainty, of what to do.

“ ** And to answer your question sans”**

A small smile appeared on the child’s face.

“  **My name is Chara.** ”

And the room went dark and a bright red heart appeared.

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for it being short.


	3. Chapter 3

Soon after a light grey outline of the child appeared devoid of color, except their cheeks and eyes which were glowing red like the heart in front of them, their  **soul** . 

[Chara smiles at you.]

A note that far in distance was sans; the skeleton with smile on his face and like chara had one color shining brightly was his one eye, as he was also out line with a light grey color.

[ The easiest enemy. Can only deal 1 damage.]

Sans shifts a bit back, slowly takes his hand out his pocket. 

“ buddy, I just asked your name not ya life story.”

[ Sans taunts Chara, it was not effective.] 

Chara’s knife began to glow and more knives appeared above them.

[Chara attacks Sans.]

The knives above the kid point towards sans and rush towards him. 

[Sans dodges.]

All of the knives that hit ground where Sans stood disappeared, took a quick glance at the knifes when they disappeared; for brief moment he was stunned but looked back at the kid.

“ And I was not expecting ya brat to be using magic, I thought humans can’t use magic anymore?”

[ Sans talks to Chara ….]

Chara looked down but still had a smile on their face but it became smaller.

“  **Who said that we’re human to begin with?** ’’

The child looks up at the skeleton with an amusing but confused look. As san eyes widen Chara continues talking.

“  **Another thing is that frisks never said that they were human either, you just assume that they were.** ’’

above Chara was their soul and it was multiplying in many different directions.

[ Chara is pairing to attack.]

The skeleton’s hand burst into flames and reached towards the kid, and Chara’s soul turn blue but others that came out, did not .

“  **heh** ,  **Well I guess you’re not wrong either….. I guess** ”

The kid murmured to themselves.

And like the previous attack, the child knife began to glow but instead of pointing at Sans, they brought the knife closer to them. As Sans quickly pulled his hand away from Chara, but the child’s soul followed the same motion as Sans hand and blue bones materialized in front of Sans and flew directly towards Chara’s soul.

[Sans attacks Chara.]

When the first bone was getting closer to Chara’s soul, the kid ducked down before they got hit instead hitting the ground on their back. And sense they are still getting pulled towards Sans with his magic. They couldn’t get back up from the ground as many bones were flying towards them. So instead Chara rolled on their side to dodge the rest, and when they were getting closer to Sans. A strange animal skull Appeared to the side of the skeleton with its mouth wide open and a white light was animating in its mouth.

A light beam shooting out its mouth aiming it at Chara as Sans lets go of the kid. 

In a split second the pendent glowed in an orange bronzes color and Chara grits their teeth and it disappeared. 

“ **no… you well not interfered.** ”

The kid grunted out.

Chara raises their knife above their head and one swift motion they swift downwards where their soul was as the beam was close to their soul. 

An explosion came and the child was thrown back, once landed they didn’t move and smoke was coming off from Chara. 

In front of them was Sans whose eyes were black and his usual smile looked more like frown and when he saw movement from the small figure.

“….kid..you got some serious problems….. for cutting you entire being like that.”

[Chara blocks Sans attack.]

The child up to the skeleton and the smile was still on their face, which was creeping into smirk.

“ **Heh heh, well** … ** my being is not easily destroyed like that…an.”**

Chara looks up at, their eyes piercing their crimson eyes through their hair.

“ **You should be more worried about yourself** …. **Comedian.** ”

A red heart appeared in front of Chara and with the knife in their hand they slash through the heart before them. Leaving a gap between the two pieces, then it ignites a bright light and explodes.

[Chara attacks Sans.]

Sans jumps back out of blast radius, but in the corner of his eye he saw movement, so a quick glance on both sides and he saw a few hearts beside him. When looking back at Chara, hovering around them were knives pointing towards the hearts near Sans. 

The kid got back up and swayed a little as the knives that hover over them followed their movements, and the knife in their hand was losing its crimson color, in a swift motion of the knife thee other past the child and was flying towards the hearts.

“ ** Because I'll end this soon** .”

The knives cut the hearts through, splitting them up and like before they burst into flames, only to leave smoke be-hide.

“ did ya think that this is going to be easy, brat?” 

Chara turns around and before they knew it, multiple spikes of pain spread out their body as iron filled their mouth until it was too much. Spitting out a black sludge that called blood.

[Sans attacks Chara.]

  
  



	4. Chapter 4

The child’s body was protruding with multiple bones that were faintly glowing blue, out of their body in front of Sans, but when the kid was hacking out of blood, the skeleton took a step back still keeping his sight on the child with a grim expression.

And when the hacking subsided, heavy breathing soon followed, as for the soul in front of them was crippling away into dust.

“ **…. cannot give up just yet…** ”

As the kid spoke, it sounded hollow and empty, like they were reciting something in the past and Something be-hided Sans knocked into him straight to Chara, hitting their back. Then a red glow surrounded the child and the bones that were penetrating for them dissolved and they we’re healing rapidly. Once fully healed the red light that surrounded the kid was forming a shape of a heart in the center of their chest, and as the light faded only leaving the soul the glow in its surroundings. 

“wh…at ..the.h-“

The child turns their head slightly to look at the one who stab them, their mouth dripping black goop from their ajar mouth.

“ **ya ….THOUGHT THIS IS GOING TO BE EASY?** ”

As the child’s eyes flashed a golden bronze, the usual smile turned into a sneer, and the air became thick and heavy, as the skeleton flinched at the intense gaze that the kid gave.

“ **AN TO STOP US, FOR US TAKING OUR REVENGE ** ”

The child’s knife is not glowing anymore, as the kid throws the knife away and pulls out a bandanna and gloves.

[Chara? Equipped manly bandanna and tough gloves.]

“ **AN TOO GET RID OF US, TO FORGET THAT WE EXIST?** ”

The kid hits the ground with all their might as an orange light line through the ground until it disappears, then the ground breaks up into pieces.

“ **I WON’T LET YA, INSTEAD I WILL BREAK YA.** ”

And Chara’s soul turned orange.

“ **THAT A PROMISES.** ”

[Ch?ara? Attacks Sans.]

When the kid runs toward sans they pull their arm back and form a fist that is turning orange, A sound escapes from sans mouth as he jumps back away from the kid. Though when the kid throws his punch at him it didn’t do much except from pushing Sans back hard against the wall of hearts.

“ **AN AS FOR YA.. ** ”

The kid straight up their stance and in their eyes unlike before were burning brightly and their face formed with disgust.

“ **YA ARE A COWARD, WAITING THIS EVER MOMENT TO FIGHT US, INSTEAD OF TAKING YOUR OPPORTUNITY TO STOP US ,** ”

The kid pointed at the skeleton, while sans eye flicker.

[?Ch?a?ra? face challenges with a brave face.]

“ **AN NOT ONLY THAT, CHARA IS TOO SCARED TO EVEN KILL THEIR FRIENDS, JUST LIKE FRISKS— ** ”

“ IF THAT TRUE THEN, WHY DID THEY KILLED EVERYONE IN THE GROUNDED?”

[Sans lashes out.]

  
  



	5. Chapter 5

As blue bones flew towards the kid, as the kid took a deep breath and as the bones were getting close they screamed, shattering it into pieces but that didn’t stop there a massive shock wave vibrated around the child, making it impossible to dodged. Making the skeleton the hit wall again this time making his eyes go black.

In front of the skeleton was the child whose eye’s flash to light green split second. As the light engulfed Sans, the lights in his eyes flickered back and they were filled with confusing.

[??h?a?a? Heals Sans.]

Though the kid before sans is stills seething with hatred. As their body began to glitch out as a young boy with tan skin that was covered in scars but was skin and bones appeared. But the most noticeable was a black scar on his neck.

“ **WHY THE BLOODY HELL DID YA HEAL IT, IT’S LIKE ALL OTHERS, WHY SHOW KINDNESS ?!** ”

The kid screeched.

“ **WE HAD IT IN THE BA—** ”

Then they became silent and eyes widened, and they changed back .

“ **Oh that why …** ”

They mummer out a small laugh came out, while Sans looks at the kid with wary, confused eyes. 

“ **HEY…… COWARD,,,,,, SOME..ONE WANT TO ..S.E.E… Y.O.U** ”

The child raised their fist at him. 

“ **SO… I G..UESS ..SA..ID H..I T.O YOUR— ** ”

They give him a sickening smile in their eyes slowly turning green.

“ **OLD ….. FRIE…nd** ”

As the child’s arm went limp and the voice became faint and the smile became serene like it was greeting an old friend, but their eyes held sadness. while the skeleton before them looks loss and confuse what is happening in front of him and trying to stand up straight, the kid before him spoke.

** _“ …ooOhh SsaaaANS …”_ **

[?h?r? Unequipped the manly bandanna.]

Their voice was raspy and hollow even and sans eyes went black.

** _“ wwW…hhy ….Ss.Oo ..dow..n?”_ **

[???? Equipped the stained Apron.]

Sans body begins to shake.

“ N-no it can be..”

Voice trembling out, while the other slowly hiss out their words.

[?h?r? Unequipped the tough gloves.]

** _“ aan..nnNdd i..i gue..sss.t.oo.. anss…swea..ar y..ou..r. que.s..sst.ion..”_ **

[w?S?? Equipped the Burnt Pan.]

They look down full of quilt but a small smile appeared on their face, as the souls be hide sans begin to pulse.

** _“ …I ..i di..dn’t mak…e i..t..t li..ke w..e. ho..p..e”_ **

** **

Bearly a whisper, sans called out.

“ West ....”

his voice died in his throat, as the kid giggled.


	6. Chapter 6

** _“ ….no …what I ..hope ?”_ **

Slowly the kid took off the gloves and a frown form on the face. while sans did a quick glance behind him and saw some of the hearts started to change colors. Orange to yellow and green to light blue to a darker blue to purple all them shift color never staying in one color like before. ** **

As west signs and sans look back at them, they were wearing an apron with a stain in the center and in their hands is a pan that looks like it's burnt to a crisps.

** _“ Well I guess it didn’t matter, sans …even when,”_ **

[Westly Attacks Sans.]

Their pan began to glow green and with a flick of their wrist green fire came to life as some of its flames begin fall lightly and the flames came towards sans.

** _“ We promise to each other ….. SANS”_ **

Then the flames engulfed the skeleton leaving nothing but a piece of burnt blue cloth. As the child wore a blank expression, though in their emeralds eyes were coated with rage and sadness.

[Sans dodge the attack.]

“Huf …huf w..est huff wa..”

Sans drops to the ground as he tries to catch his breath, as he looks up at the kid with a shocked look on his face.

[Westly - the kindness that once was there has burnt to ashes. ]

** _“ … though I was surprised that day, when you asked me out. ”_ **

[Sans feels something crawling on his back.]

** _“ and told me, where to meet you in hotland, I guess I should have an aspect something …”_ **

The kid went quiet and wrapped their arms around them as tightly as possible.

** _“ But no.. as fool I trusted you ”_ **

[Sans tries to talk.]

“… ”

[But the words were stuck in his throat.]

Flames burst up in the ground rapidly going towards sans. While Westly looks at sans with instance glare.

[ West attacks sans.]

But before it could touch him it quickly die-burst.

[ West stops their attack.]

In front of sans was West with black tears stains on their face and their face scrunched up like they were in pain trying to cover their eyes in the shadows by their hair. While their body glitches again but this time their hair become long and red. 

** _“ i..I ..trust..ed yo..u ”_ **

They hiccup, as they try to control their their tears from falling.


End file.
